1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device, in which, in a charge coupled device (CCD) solid-state image sensing device for instance, inner leads from a semiconductor chip are formed by means of tape automated bonding (TAB), and positional dislocation of the semiconductor chip with respect to a lid is reduced by applying a sealant so as to include end portions on the side of an effective area of the inner leads when a surface of the semiconductor chip is sealed with the lid.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a process of manufacturing a CCD solid-state image sensing device or the like, a lid is adhered to a chip surface so as to seal the chip surface, thereby to form a CCD solid-state image sensing device. With this, in this manufacturing process, a front face of an effective area used for image sensing by the CCD solid-state image sensing device is held in the air by a lid, thereby to evade lowering of sensitivity of the portion in the air caused by the change of a refractive index effectively.
Namely, FIGS. 2A to 2C show sectional views showing a CCD solid-state image sensing device in one process of manufacturing a semiconductor, and a chip surface of a semiconductor chip 2 is sealed in a CCD solid-state image sensing device 1 in this process. Here, the semiconductor chip 2 is formed in an almost rectangular configuration, an effective area 7 used for image sensing is formed at almost the center thereof, and electrodes or the like are formed around this effective area. In this semiconductor chip 2, bumps 4 are formed on the electrodes around thereof in a preliminary process (FIG. 2A), and inner leads 5 by TAB are connected to respective electrodes through these bumps 4.
A lid 3 is formed of a transparent member such as a glass plate against the semiconductor chip 2, and a sealant 6 is applied around the effective area 7 of the semiconductor chip 2 so that the sealant does not penetrate into this effective area and also does not adhere to the inner leads 5. Here, the sealant 6 is formed of half-hardened epoxy resin or the like so that the sealant 6 is not applied to the lid 3 and does not flow.
Furthermore, after the lid 3 is placed upon the semiconductor chip 2 in succession (FIG. 2B) in an atmosphere of inert gas such as nitrogen gas, the sealant 6 is hardened by thermosetting under a state that predetermined pressure F is applied, thereby to seal the chip surface of the semiconductor chip 2. With this, the CCD solid-state image sensing device 1 is shipped through an inspection process or the like.
Now, even when epoxy resin or the like which has been half-hardened so that it is not applied to the lid 3 and does not flow is applied as the sealant 6, the sealant 6 is lowered in the viscosity and becomes liable to flow at time of thermosetting. Thus, there has been such a problem that the lid 3 becomes liable to move thus causing positional dislocation in the case of thermosetting due to lowering of the viscosity of the sealant 6 in a conventional solid-state image sensing device 1.
In a CCD solid-state image sensing device, when the lid 3 slips out of place at a tolerance or more, the external configuration becomes to exceed a rated value when packaging is made. Further, the sealant 6 becomes to swell out to the effective area 7 in keeping with positional dislocation of the lid 3, the usable effective area 7 is decreased by that portion and the reliability is also lowered.
The present invention has been made taking the above-mentioned points into consideration, and is going to propose a solid-state image sensing device which is capable of reducing positional dislocation of the lid at time of thermosetting.
In order to solve such subjects, there is provided, according to the present invention, a solid-state image sensing device, having: a semiconductor chip having an effective area used for image sensing; a sealing plate provided opposedly to the semiconductor chip; inner leads arranged between an outside portion of the effective area of the semiconductor chip and the sealing plate, and connected electrically to the semiconductor chip; and a sealant in contact with the end portion and the side face on the effective area side of the inner leads.
By these means, when a sealant is applied so as to include the end portions of the inner leads on the effective area side of the semiconductor chip, it is possible to disturb the flow of the sealant by the inner leads and to prevent the movement of the lid even when the viscosity of the sealant is lowered when the sealant is hardened.